


Chara's Need

by LedgendWeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is obsessed with Sans, Gen, Obsession, Poor Sanspai doesn't know what's coming, Reader Is Not Chara, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Slight Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedgendWeaver/pseuds/LedgendWeaver
Summary: Chara is empty inside. Soulless or not, she can't feel anything anymore. Especially not after what the playerput her through. Trapped in the Void, after ERASE-ing the world to stop the player, she fights a semi-vengeful, semi-bored Gaster.Chara couldn't care less.Because, deep inside, she is torn.Because, she had felt something.Because she would give anything to feel again.
Relationships: Chara & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 17





	Chara's Need

Chara batted aside Gaster’s attacks. A moment later, she felt something sink into her back. A tentacle of shadow, hidden within the bone attack. Clever.

**(And yet…)**

Even as the pain from this newest attack sunk into her body, a new wave of attacks rose. 

**(And yet…)**

Complex, fast, and with attacks to spare, this had all the makings of a thrilling fight; Gaster had all the skills to make an excellent opponent, the  _ perfect _ opponent.

**(And yet…)**

And yet she felt nothing. No adrenaline rushing through her veins, no immersion, no sense of exhiliration, no joy, nothing. 

She felt nothing but a slight numb pain from her injuries. And growing irritation. That she wasn't feeling  **_more_ ** . That he wasn't giving her  **_more_ ** . That her expectations weren't being met. That her needs weren't being fulfilled. That he satisfied her requirements, and  **_nothing else._ **

Because of her  **_irritation_ ** . Because of her  **_frustration_ ** , she felt herself pushing more and more. Not even bothering to defend or dodge a majority of his attacks.

**(Its not like he’s a threat anyways. Difficult, maybe, but not a challenge. Only one person is a challenge anymore.)**

Attacking again, and again, and again. It was against her plan, forcing a battle forward like this. Against her reasons. Against the rules. But she didn’t care. She needed more, she demanded more. For something, anything Hoping, somewhere deep inside her, where the last of her DETERMINATION was, where she was still even able to feel even such a primal emotion, that he would be able to offer more, if she pushed him to his limits, if she pushed him over the edge, she would find something, get something.

**(** **_Feel_ ** **something.)**

His confident, cool, calculating attitude and facade began to crumble, as he became more desperate, as he realized that his attacks were next to useless, doing only the slightest of  _ real _ damage to her. Yes, the fight escelated, yes, he seemed to be finally taking this seriously, yes, he began using new, more dangerous attacks.

Yes, she got what she asked for.

But not what she  _ wanted _ .

**(Not what I** **_needed_ ** **.)**

She tried to focus on that. On the way his act crumbled under her overwhelming power. But she garnered no satisfaction. 

She tried to focus on the fact he was only getting serious  _ now _ . That, after everything, he still hadn't been taking this seriously, taking her seriously. But she felt no frustration, no irritation. And, even the anxiety, the anticipation, the hope, the  **_desperation_ ** she had felt earlier, faded and disappeared. Replaced by weary apathy.

And, as her attacks became less fierce, and she returned to her usual style, her _planned_ style, she noticed, distantly, that his confidence grew, that he drew back his attacks. He thought he was winning. He thought that he was stronger. He thought he was worthy. He thought _he_ was the one.

And she..?

She couldn't care less.

He couldn't make her feel.

He couldn't make her feel  _ anything _ .

He was just like Mom, Dad, Asriel, Flowey, Undyne, Papyrus, Frisk and everyone else.  **(But, I knew that since the beginning)**

And that empty place inside her grew a little bigger. 

It wasn't a Soul anymore. Even before she had died, she had been... **hollow.** But now? Now she was...

**(Empty.)**  


Her hollow, empty shell of a Soul seemed full now, but it was full of nothing but black corruption.

( **Hehehehe =) Now I'm full of nothing but L.O.V.E.)**

* * *

****

_ ~~'You never gained any L.O.V.E~~ _

~~_,but you gained love._ '~~

* * *

Chara stumbled.

**(What!?)**  


* * *

_ ~~~~ _ ~~ __ ~~

_ ~~'Do you believe that even the worse~~ _ _ ~~person can change?~~ _

_ ~~That everyone can be a good person,~~ _

_ ~~If they just try?'~~ _

** ~~(No)~~ **

* * *

** ~~~~ **

Her thoughts fell into a jumble.

( **What's going on?!)**

* * *

****

********_~~****'Huh' ~~ _

_~~ 'Always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first'. ~~ _

* * *

~~~~She clutched her head, closing her eyes, unaware of everything around her.

~~ ~~ **(NO. STOP IT.)**

* * *

_~~ **** ~~ _

_~~ 'Wow! You look really mad! ~~ _ **  
**

_~~ Heh. Did I get you?' ~~ _

* * *

_~~ ~~ _

The Knife fell from her twitching hands as she fell to her knees. Gaster stared at her in confusion, and pleasured at her discomfort, as he waited for his turn.

**(STOP IT!)**

* * *

****

**~~ Why don't you give up already?! ~~ **  


_~~ Why don't you quit? ~~ _

**~~ Tehehe! Now where would be the fun in that! ~  
~~ **

_~~ Aw, come on, kid.  
~~ _

~~ ' ~~ ~~ CRACK!!!' ~~

~~ **"Khhhhag"**   
~~

_~~ You must be... " **dead"** tired.  
~~ _

**~~ "Gurgl-ghhghkr" ~~ **

**~~ Game Over ~~ **

* * *

**~~ ~~ **

Chara glitched, and pounded her fists upon her skull, trying to get the flow of images to stop.

**(St0P |T!!!)**

* * *

_~~'Did you really think you'd be able t~~ o_\--

**_ _ ~~ ~~ **

**~~ "NO!!!" ~~ **

* * *

**~~~~_-_ 9999999 **

* * *

_~~~~- ** ~~999999999~~**_

* * *

_** ~~~~ ** _

Chara felt every single one of Gasters attacks hit, shaking her from whatever downward spiral she had slipped into for a second, mostly. Her Soul shuddered, cracking, but holding.

" ** ~~~~** ~~She had given up too much for it to end here."~~

She shook her head, grabbing the knife and standing up.

A second latter, she was on her knees again.

She stared at her shaking hands, as if she didn't recognize them. The memories had receded, but, something was wrong.

**(What's wrong with me?)**  


**(Why is this happening?)**

**(Why...)**

**(Why...)**

* * *

****

****

~~ __ ~~

( **Why does it hurt so m** **uch?!)**

Chara's free hand clutched her chest, balling up the fabric of her sweatshirt, over where her heart would be.

This was much different from the emptyness. She felt like her insides were being flayed; tearing, clawing, burning, twisting. Her Soul burned in her chest, and she felt like it was going to either explode or shatter at any second.

She couldn't understand what this sensation was. She could feel it pry away the emptyness, just so it could claw what was underneath.

She had felt this pain before, maybe only three times. Once when she was alive, and twice afterwards. But only once, at this intensity, not to long ago, or so it felt.

**(Is this... is this...)**

~~_ Blood on gold. Last echoes fading in my ears, ringing, bringing me to my knees. Dust on the wind. It clings, coats, clogs, and stains. It won't go away. I can feel it. Burning feeling in my throat, chest, and eyes. Something clawing to escape, stuck in my throat. It's not Frisk, Frisk is long gone. What is it?  
_ ~~

**(No. I did what I had to. I stopped the player. They can't play with them anymore.)**

****

~~**But what about me  
** ~~

**(No, I'll be fine. I'll endure. I'm DETERMINED.)**

**~~ I remember what it was like before, the silence, the nothingness. ~~ **

**~~ ~~ **

**(Yes, and nothing has changed since I woke from death. I've only grown worse. I can't feel anything anymore.)**

****

~~**No. I did feel something.** ~~

~~****~~

_ _ **** **(I _can't_ feel anything anymore.)**

~~ **I felt something, right now, and back then. Back in the Hall.  
** ~~

~~~~**(I...)**

~~**How can I go back to being dead, after finally feeling alive again? No, more alive than ever before.** ~~

**(I can't go back, it's too late now.)**

~~**Yes I can. I'm DETERMINED.** ~~

**(I won't do it)**

~~ **Frisk did it, the Player did it! They abused the Timeline. Why can't I do it to?! I deserve it.** ~~

**(...)**

~~ **I shouldn't have done this. I should have listened to _Him_.** ~~

**(...)**

~~ **I want to go back** ~~

**(...)**

~~**I _NEED_ to go back** ~~

**(I...)**

~~**I...** ~~

**I MADE A MISTAKE**

* * *

****

Chara flickered once more, and then settled. She stood, taking a deep breath. She looked up at Gaster, and felt nothing.

But she did not feel regret, or irritation at this.

Because now,  **_she knew_ ** **.**

It wasn't him.

He couldn't make her feel.

He couldn't make her feel  _ anything _ .

But she didn't need him to. She had someone else. Someone else she needed to try.  


She knew what she had to do now.

She knew what she _needed_ to do now.

She just had to get through this fight  first.

Speaking of which, due to Chara’s ignorance, Gaster had taken the lead with the fight, and now seemed to be setting up for an attack. Chara readied herself, this was probably his  _ special attack, _ or whatever.  


Purple energy warped in the air, shopping and taking the form of…

…

**(No.)**

...No way. That's...He couldn't… No one else should be able too… How could he..?

Chara recognized the attack, even if they were altered, diffirent. Warped.

**(Wrong.)**

‘ _ Gaster Blaster’s _ _ ’,  _ she remembered them being named, jokingly, affectionately.

They were **His** attacks. **His** weapons. Why did **_he_** have them?! _They_ didn't _belong_ to **_him_** ** _._** They belonged to **Him** _._

_  
_

Chara felt something, for the first time in a long time. A true emotion, not frustration, or irritation, or apathy. A true emotion, although dimly.

**Anger** .

**_He_ ** _ shouldn't _ have them. He doesn't  _ deserve  _ **_them_ ** .  **Stolen from Him** .  _ They were  _ **His** .  **No one else should have them.**

**No** **.** It was more than that. They weren't just stolen, they were copies. Horrible, inaccurate copies. Or maybe..?

**No.** She didn't care. She didn't care if his name was in their name. She didn't care if that implied that  _ these _ might be the originals. It didn't matter. She was going to destroy thrm, she needed to destroy them. ( **Show him how much stronger He is)**

To her, they were  _ stolen _ . To her, they were  _ inferior _ . To her…

**...They. Would never. Be. The** **_original_ ** **.**

Gaster broke off from his speech, explaining what those...those  _ things _ were, when Chara let out a screech and launched herself towards the nearest  **_thing._ **

**** And, as Gaster was frozen in disbelief as she moved outside of her turn; ( **something he should have expected, like He had** ); as she looked at its dead, lifeless, hollow eyes, seeing how it had no will of its own and was inanimate outside of Gaster’s influence, seeing how it was just an  _ attack _ and  **nothing more** …

She felt slightly satisfied, ( **Be** **cause I knew I was right.)**

**( _His_ '. Were. Better.)**

And, in one blow, she sliced it in half. Destroying it completely.

**( _His_ are more durable too.)**

**...**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I wrote, maybe to be part of something, or maybe to see whether I should write Chara like this. I realized it could stand on it's own pretty well, and decided to post it. I've always like the idea of Charas obsession.  
> Might continue this, might not.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Added some text, like Chara's hallucinations and conversation with herself.  
> Edit 2: posted it to the Ao3 account I actually use


End file.
